narutofandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki!!
Naruto Uzumaki!! (うずまきナルト!!, Uzumaki Naruto!!) je 1.kapitola ze série Naruto. Obsah Kdysi dávno žil, byl démon. Liščí podobu, devět ocasů měl. Jednou jimi máchl, bortily se hory, vzdouvala se moře. Těžce zkoušeni, lidé sezvali nindži. Z nich jeden dal všanc vše, co měl a démona zapečetil Sám při tom zhynul. Jméno tohoto nindži bylo Čtvrtý Hokage! Převzato z Naruto-1.díl od nakladatelství CREW. Naruto maluje na obličeje Hokagů Naruto maluje na obličeje Hokagů. Ninjové to hlasí Třetímu Hokagemu, který si zatím ve chvilce volna píše svitky. Hokage si po vyslechnutí, jen povzdychne. Ninjové zatím křičí na Naruta nadávky, ale Naruto si t toho nic nedělá a myslí si, že je drsný. Hokage přichází a vidí, že Naruto maluje i na jeho obličej. Přichází Iruka, mistr na Akademii a začne křičet na Naruta, co dělá během vyučování. Naruto má konečně strach. Akademie Naruto sedí v Akademii ve třídě a je svázaný. Iruka mu říká, že zítra jsou závěrečné zkoušky Ninja Akademie a Naruto minule i předminule propadl. Nechápe, jak právě teď má ještě čas tropit lumpárny. Narutovi je to putna. Iruka se naštve a nechápe celou třídu opakovat Henge no Jutsu (Techniku přeměny). Naruto místo přeměny použije svoji originální techniku - Oiroke no Jutsu (sexy technika). Změní se v nahou slečnu. Iruka překvapen, mu začne téct z nosu krev a odletí pryč. Naruto a Iruka Naruto čistí obličeje Hokagů a Iruka ho hlídá. Říká mu, že nepůjde domů, dokod to nevyčistí. Naruto nikam nepospíchá, stejně na něj doma nikdo nečeká. Irukovi je mu ho líto a pozve Naruta na rámen. Naruto je šťastný a pospíší si s čištěním. V Ichiraku Ramen se Iruka ptá Naruta, proč čmáral na památník. Cožpak neví, co jsou to Hokage? Naruto ví - Hokage jsou nejsilnější ninjové z vesnice, hlavně Čtvrtý Hokage, který zachránil vesnici před Liščím démonem. Iruka to tedy nechápe. Narutovým snem je stát se Hokagem a všechny předchozí Hokage překonat a tím dokázat vesnici, jak je silný. Naruto požádá Iruku, jestli by mu nepůjčil ninjovskou čelenku. Iruka nechce - Naruto ji dostane až složí zkoušky, je to důkaz, že je uznán jako plnohodnotný ninja. Závěrečné zkoušky Iruka oznamuje třídě, že závěrečná zkouška se skládá z Bunshin no Jutsu (Technika klonů). Naruto šílí, Bunshin no Jutsu je jeho nejslabší technika. I přesto se o ni pokouší, ale místo klona, vytvoří nedokonalého ležícího na podlaze. NEPROSPĚL! Mizuki, druhý člen poroty na zkouškách, se za Naruta přimlouvá s tím, že jednoho klona jakž takž vytvořil... Iruka odmítá - všichni ostatní dokázali vytvořit tři klony, Naruto jenom jediného a navíc nepoužitelného. Po závěrečné zkoušce Naruto sedí sám na lavičce před Akademií a dívá se na rodiče, kteří chválí své dcery a syny, kteří zkoušku udělali. Dvě matky si všimnou Naruta a povídají si, že je jenom dobře, že propadl. Byly by z toho jenom problémy. Vždyť je to... Naruto odchází. Třetí Hokage si toho všímá a říká Irukovi, že si musí promluvit. Mizuki a Iruka Mizuki potkává Naruta a jdou spolu si sednout. Mizuki říká Narutovi, že Iruka je vážný člověk. Rodiče mu umřeli, když byl malý, a tak se ve všem musel spolehnout jen sám na sebe. Naruto ale nechápe, proč si zasedl jenom na něj. Mizuki se usměje: "Možná se mu zdá, že se mu podobáš. Určitě si přeje, aby ses stal opravdu silným. Co kdybys zkusil pochopit jeho pocity? ...Ty přeci také nemáš rodiče..." Naruto říká, že chtěl jenom projít. Mizuki mu prozradí jedno speciální tajemství... Svitek Naruto se plíží do domu Hokageho. Hokage ho načapá, ale Naruto použije Sexy techniku a Hokage vyletí s krvavým nosem a omdlí. Naruto zatím hledá mezi svitky jeden určitý. Mizuki ho se zlým úsměvem zpovzdálí pozoruje. Trénink Naruto sedí v lese a učí se techniky ze svitku. První technika je Technika mnohačetných stínových klonů. Technika, která mu vůbec nejde. Iruka zatím leží v posteli a přemýšlí nad tím, co mu řekl Hokage: "Chápu, jak se cítíš, ale... on stejně jako ty nepoznal rodičovskou lásku..." Iruka si vzpomíná, jak před 14 lety Devítiocasý démon napadl Listovou a jeho museli odtáhnout pryč od boje, i když jeho rodiče ještě bojovali. Na Irukův dům klepe Mizuki. Naruto vyváděl lotroviny a ukradl tajný svitek. Ninjové se mezitím shromáždili před Třetím Hokagem a nadávají. Třetí Hokage jim říká, že Naruto ukradnul nebezpečný svitek, který vytvořil První Hokage. Při nesprávném použití mohou být následky nepředvídatelné... Od krádeže uplynulo už více než 12 hodin. Ninjové se rozcházejí hledat Naruta. Hledání Naruta Mizuki si sám zatím říká, že roznese po vesnici ještě trochu tu zvěst a pak oddělá Naruta. Bude to vypadat, že s tím ukradnutým svitkem někam utekl. Naruto je zatím zmožen. Iruka ho našel, ale Naruto vypadá spokojeně. Naučil se jen jednu techniku, kterou když ukáže Iruka ho nechá projít. Iruka nechápe - Naruto trénoval. Ptá se Naruto, co to má na zádech za svitek. Naruto mu říká, že o tom svitku i o tomhle místě mu řekl mistr Mizuki. Mizuki se objevuje a hází na ně kunaie. Iruka odstrčí Naruta a sám jich schytá plnou dávku.